Corona de oro
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Un rey se gana su pueblo a base de promesas que se vuelven hechos. (JJxSeung)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual aluden a sus respectivas creadoras.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual, ligeros spoilers del episodio doce y mucho romance.

* * *

 **Corona de oro.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El azabache intentó respirar por la nariz, tratando de sosegar la turbada respiración que crecía con el canadiense devorándole la boca como si no tuviera mañana. Seung acabó por acomodarse mejor sobre su regazo, sintiendo las inquietas manos de J.J que dejaron de estar sobre la adyacente de su cadera y ahora le recorrían a fuego sobre su polera.

Es atractivo, para Seung J.J se ha vuelto más atractivo.

El afrodisiaco de ese maldito rey lo ha vuelto más atractivo, sobre todo por la forma en que resurgió aún con un ala rota, mirarlo derrotar desafío tras desafío sólo le hicieron que al momento de que el bajara del podio y las personas se fueran alejando poco a poco, Seung lo atrajera de inmediato a sus labios, besándole con tanta ansia que primero descolocó al canadiense antes de ceñir su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y llevarlo a una de las bancas más cercanas.

Se besaron hasta que sus alientos se combinaron en una sola respiración, intentando por todos los medios aspirar oxigeno por otros lados y no obligar a alejarse, no quería alejarse de ese ambiente que les quemaba la piel por dentro.

El asiático expulsó un gemido involuntario, volviendo a la realidad cuándo notó que Jean empezaba a respirar con más dificultad, sólo esperaba que Leroy no fuera capaz de empotrarlo contra la banca fría. A pesar de que la competencia terminó hace algún tiempo y ellos estaban en soledad, no podría faltar algún curioso que se haya quedado dentro del lugar.

—Estamos sobre una de las bancas …—intentó recomponerse, golpeando contra la espalda del canadiense para hacerlo reaccionar, pero las manos de Jean eran tan traviesas que no le permitían seguir pensando o esclareciéndose.

—Gracias.

Eso le atrapó desprevenido, tras su mirada estoica que chocó contra la azul de Jean, buscó algo de respuesta a esas repentinas palabras. Jean no lo miró, oculto tras el flequillo, se acomodó de modo que su rostro fuera cubierto por el cuello del coreano, buscó algo de refugio, sin alzar la voz y sólo se aferró a su cintura como si Seung fuera una especie de peluche en la que pudiera apoyarse moralmente.

El asiático quedó estático ante su extraño comportamiento, terminó acomodándose de modo que a pesar de que odiaba esa clase de entrañables contactos fuera más fácil para el menor apresarlo.

—He obtenido una victoria …—susurró intranquilo, hacía que Seung se enterrará en su cuerpo, quería fundirlo con él y ya dejar de sentirse así — He remontado y no ha sido por suerte. No es mi estilo, he ganado por mis propios métodos.

Le aseguró, como si quisiera de la aprobación de Seung.

—La has ganado porqué te lo has merecido.

—He cumplido mi promesa. Por ti, por ustedes, me recuperé como se los he prometido. —su nariz fría inhaló del perfume de Seung, aspirando profundo y deleitándose por éste. Lee siempre tenía algo que lo hacía tranquilizarse, era tan adictiva para el canadiense, lo apegó todo lo que podía a él —. Soy un ave que, a pesar de tener el ala rota pudo volar por su propia cuenta.

—Lo sé.

Jean quedó en silencio y Seung no mencionó nada más, permitió que su respiración calmada intentará arrullar al canadiense.

—Pero aún los necesito, ¿estarán para mi próxima competencia?

—Lo estaremos …—aseguró.

—¿Estarán a mi lado para cuándo llegué en la cima, ¿verdad? —dejó de acurrucarse para que su mirada se arrostrará contra de Lee, éste se agachó y le dio un efímero beso que J.J no pudo disfrutarlo.

Seung no pudo negarse a esas palabras, por eso le respondió:

—Un pueblo le es fiel al rey que se los ha ganado.

—Y un rey se gana su pueblo a base de promesas que se vuelven hechos.

Jean sonrió, sintiéndose más cómodo por las palabras del coreano.

—¿Regiremos el mundo cuándo nos casemos? Todavía eres la persona que quiero a mi lado —murmuró Jean con seguridad, pero en el fondo temía perder la confianza que su gente ha depositado en él

Seung no supo responderle eso, no era bueno con las palabras, sin embargo, sujetó de la pomposa medalla de bronce que aún colgaba en el cuello de Jean, llevándola a sus propios labios y sin separarse de la mirada de Jean, dejó caer sus labios en el borde, sellando una promesa silenciosa que decía más que mil promesas que no pudieran cumplirse.

Ellos eran de hechos, no de palabras que se morían con el tiempo.

J.J se sintió satisfecho al saber que aún Seung lo seguía apoyando, en la derrota, en el crecimiento, en la revancha y en la victoria.

Entonces, él debía corresponder y no fallar esa confianza.

—No —los ojos del canadiense se pusieron intensos, cambiando la ligera ansiedad por la seguridad. Seung se perdió por un momento en ellos, siempre le gustaba ese brillo de determinación en él —. Soy un hombre de palabra, _recuérdalo_ —mencionó, depositando otro beso blanco para marcar esa convexa del coreano que a su parecer se veía apetitosa —. Mi promesa fue que nos casaríamos cuándo ganará el oro y eso será. No ahora, la corona de bronce no te queda, te verías mejor si portaras la corona de oro, ¿qué clase de rey no cumple lo que promete? Cuando les gane a todos sobre la pista de hielo. La única celebración será la de nosotros.

—Al fin dices algo interesante.

—Pero puedes darme otra cosa como premio de victoria — Sugirió el canadiense como esa voz ronca que hacía colisionar contra el cuello del coreano. Seung sintió esos choques eléctricos en la espalda y aguantó un suspiro en el momento que los dientes de Jean aplastaron su delicada piel, malbaratándola con violencia.

Jean empezó a besar toda la extensión de su cuello, llenándose el lugar de calor y suspiros que sólo crecían más entre ellos.

—El rey merece alguna clase de motivación —murmuró, pellizcando la tez del moreno entre sus dientes.

—No lo arruines —se quejó, sin embargo, permitió que Jean continuará ese camino minúsculo en su piel.

Jean soltó una carcajada para besarle, por alguna extraña razón los besos de Seung le sabían demasiado dulces en ese momento. Porqué a pesar de ser un pajarillo de alas descompuestos ha aprendido a volar por el cariño de quienes lo apoyaron.

Aunque haya sido glorioso recibir la atención desde el podio, él no podía conformarse de eso. Su espíritu se negaba aceptar un título tan abajo, como rey necesitaba volver a ser el vencedor, se vería mucho mejor recibiendo la medalla de oro, la atención de los fotógrafos y los aplausos.

Necesitaba ser acreedor de todo, del reconocimiento, de la lealtad y de los aplausos.

Esos aplausos que nunca dejaron de resonar aún en el momento en que cayó en picada desde el cielo.  
Los aplausos de su gente tenían que ser verdaderos, y por eso con sus capacidades iba a demostrárselos, iba a dejarles en claro a sus contrincantes que el rey aquí estaba. No sólo por él, sino por los que llegaban a confiar en su camino para guiarlos. Para todos los que creían en su fuerza, como el coreano que ahora estaba besando con lentitud y paciencia.

Él pensaba que Seung no le quedaría esa corona de bronce, él se vería mejor luciendo una corona dorada a su lado, él lo merecía, su pueblo lo merecía y él como su rey iba a otorgárselos.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Necesito gozar de la victoria de mi bebé, bay bay.


End file.
